Chaleur Froide
by Vivere Memento
Summary: Sometimes Levi wished that he and Mikasa met in another universe. In another universe where titans didn't exist, where everyday wasn't a fight for their lives, a universe where perhaps they could spend everyday relaxing in each others arms. Drabbles for Rivamika week 2014! LevixMikasa
1. Day One: True Love

Day One: Forget-Me-Nots

Prompt: Recognizing that in some universes they were meant to be...and in others they weren't.

I Know You

She looked into his grey eyes, affection evident in her stare. The longer she stared at them, the warmer his chest grew and he knew that he was smitten. Anytime he had any semblance of doubt that whether or not what they were doing was right, whether or not _they_ were right, one look from her and those worries faded. Unknowingly, his arms held her tighter, more gently, and she reciprocated the touch.

"Corparal…" Mikasa sighed as his lips gently pressed delicate kisses from her neck to her cheek. They were soft and barely felt, but Mikasa relished in the feeling all the same.

"Mikasa, just call me Levi. At least when we're alone, y'know?" He muttered next to her lips before pecking them.

"Levi, you're being unexpectedly…gentle today," she said as he pulled back a little.

"What? Are you saying that I can't be gentle?" He accused without any actual accusation in his tone.

"Well, you are usually a bit more rough when we have any moment of intimacy. You're often very hasty as well." Mikasa pointed out and Levi hid his grin. "Right now, you're taking your time with it all.."

"Are you complaining, brat?"

"If you really thought of me as just a brat Levi, then we wouldn't be laying on your bed would we? I wouldn't be so close to you, now would I? Also…" His breath hitched when she kissed him slowly, but deeply, on the lips before pulling away, "…I wouldn't have done that, now would I?"

"You idiot, If I really thought of you like that, I wouldn't have liked it then either, now would I?" Levi murmured. "I still think that you're a brat, no matter how old you are."

"I'm an adult now. I'm not fifteen anymore."

"I've noticed," he noted, openly staring at her now matured physique.

She hit him (painfully) on the back of his head at that comment, though her eyes twinkled as she laughed. "Eyes up, soldier."

"I'm not a soldier anymore, and neither are you, Mikasa," he rebutted. She pressed her lips to his forehead quickly.

"I know." Pause. "I love you."

"I do too. Always."

Sometimes Levi wished that he and Mikasa met in another universe. In another universe where titans didn't exist, where everyday wasn't a fight for their lives, a universe where perhaps they could spend everyday relaxing in each others arms. However, he has the little prickle of fear that if he and Mikasa didn't face the shittiest of circumstances in this cruel, unforgiving world, then they would never have met. And it's that particular thought that urges him to rest his head onto Mikasa's chest, and somehow Mikasa understands because she starts to comfort him, soothingly whispering words of love and comfort, and ruffling strands of his hair.

And then his eyes open wide as he finds himself in a coffee shop. He looks around and wonders how long it's been since he fell asleep. His hands travel to his hair and subconsciously touch the strands the ghost of a hand has touched.

"What even was that dream?" Levi ponders while sitting up. Checking his watch, he says, "Oh shit! I'm going to be late...Damn, if I don't get there soon, Erwin'll never stop running his mouth." He hastily stands, though thats all he tries to speed up. Quite frankly, it doesn't matter if Erwin will be mad, for Levi is his best and most efficient and skilled worker. He'll never lose his job.

However, he doesn't realize that a boy and girl are walking right behind him, and when he turns around and bumps into the girl, causing her to stumble a bit.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Mi-" and he stops himself. His eyes are wide as he stares at the girl in front of him, a huge sense of familiarity yet an even larger sense of _un_familiarity. _Was I about to say Mikasa? Who the hell is Mikasa? _Levi tries to wrack his brain for an answers, but all that comes up is blank. He looks into her dark, inky eyes, at her silky hair, and at the smile on her face that makes him think _so she actually knows how to smile, huh? _Except Levi has never met her before, so he hasn't a clue to what he is thinking.

"Hey man, watch where you're going," the boy next to her growls, and Levi looks down at their intertwined hands. He can't help but scowl at the sight of their hands, something telling him to pull them apart because that boy doesn't deserve her. He shakes the thoughts away fervently. The girl who he nearly called Mikasa calms the boy, presumably her boyfriend (ugh) before turning to Levi.

"Eren, calm down. Seriously, it's okay, Levi." And then confusion. Her brows furrow slightly, and Eren and Levi stare at her in confusion. "Uhm, sorry, is that even your name?"

Levi decides to lie, "No."

"Oh."

"Let's get on line. Eren, I really want that new iced coffee thing that they have here," Mikasa says hurriedly to her boyfriend (presumably), squeezing his hand visibily tighter. They walk off, leaving Levi standing there.

"What, you know that guy, Mikasa?" Eren mutters to her.

"No, I've never seen that shorty before in my life…I just said his name in random, I guess."

"Weird."

Levi thinks it's weird, too. He finds it weird that he has the urge to run his fingers through her pretty, straight black hair. That even though to any other person her eyes would look like a plain black, he thought that they were the most beautiful color. How her hands just looked so wrong in that boys, and weirdly enough, he felt would look better wrapped in his. He doesn't know her, but at the same time, he does. Still, he walks out the cafe, knowledge of his tardiness to his job overtaking the familiarity of the girl.

Little did he know, Mikasa had very similar thoughts.


	2. Day Three: Hope

Hi guys. This is day three of Rivamika week 2014, and I haven't done day two because I had testing yesterday, and I have testing tomorrow and the day after. I hope you enjoy! If convenient, please leave a review. If inconvenient, please still leave a review (hah) :)

* * *

**Day Three: Apple Blossoms**

Prompt: Confronting the world after the worst is over...Believing in better futures ahead.

**Hope**

It was over. The war between humans and titans finally ended, and people rejoiced over the fact that humanity can finally leave the borders of the walls after over a hundred years of being caged in. The common people and the soldiers had different, yet similar reasons to be happy though.

The townsfolk were happy that they no longer have to fear for a break in the walls. They no longer have to grieve over family members or loved ones joining the scouting legions, eventually dying by the hands and mouths of titans. They no longer fear for their children's and their own futures.

The soldiers were happy for no longer having to fight to the death (particularly their own). They no longer have to worry over getting eaten. They no longer have to grieve over the death of comrades and loved ones. They no longer have to suffer the grief of returning home, their hearts heavy, their fellow soldiers presence' absent.

Mikasa Ackerman lies on her back against the grass, watching the stars as they dance across the sky. She relishes in the peace and quiet, and how strangely, yet soothingly, bright the stars glowed against the pitch black sky. The others were inside the quarters drinking, reveling in each other and their victory. She, on the other hand, layer in the dark alone, contemplating everything that happened to her the past years of her life.

She thought about her mother and stable home, herself as she used to be able to smile without a care, up until that fateful night when she was nine years old. Blood and sickening laughter came to her mind. Then coldness. Then a savior along with warmth. Then came the protective need and survival intuition activated by the warmth his being provided him. She thought about how quickly her second family left her and the colossal titan. Then came the military and joining the scouting legion. Offering whatever of her life that she had left to protect her only family and humanity.

Then, she met—

_Shuffle, shuffle._

"Hey, Ackerman, what're you doing out here?"

"Corporal…"

Mikasa turned her head to look at the figure stood above her, and thought amusedly, _So this is what it feels like looking up at him._

"Oi, get that stupid thought out of your head," Levi snapped, annoyed.

"How do you know what I thought? You can't read my mind," Mikasa scoffed. Levi shook his head and looked at her as if she was the one who wasn't making sense.

"I can tell that you thought of something insulting, or undermining." Was his response, and Mikasa reserved the urge to scoff again.

"That's not good enough," she replied.

"Well, it's the only explanation you're going to get."

"Cute." Sarcasm intended.

"Anyways," he redirected the topic. "Why aren't you inside with the rest of the soldiers. They seem to be having a shit ton of fun." Cue the loud laughter that sounded a lot like Jean, echoing through the small buildings walls.

"Not my kinda scene, I like when it's quiet." _Kind of like how I like being with you_, she thought. "Besides, it's a bit _too _loud in there."

"Point taken," Levi said and after a few seconds, decided to lay down next to her. "What?" He asked when she started to stare at him.

"Corporal, aren't you afraid of getting dirty?" She asked. Now, what she really wanted to say was, _Your eyes are quite pretty under starlight_. However, she didn't say it.

"I'll wash the laundry later," He dismissed. "Besides, I have an even bigger chance of getting filthy in there. The bastards are all covered in alcohol and smell like the stuff too. That'll be worse than grass stains."

She giggled at the look of disdain that crossed his face. "It still amazes me that someone so adept at killing titans can be taken down by dirt."

"No, I'm pretty damn skilled at killing dirt too," Levi jokes.

_Mikasa freezes. Did the corporal just make a…joke?_

"What?"

"I didn't know that you were into cleaning humor, or any humor." She teased playfully.

"I'm naturally hilarious." Levi deadpanned.

A comfortable silence passed as they both resumed looking up at the stars. Mikasa savored the luminosity and natural beauty that the stars emitted. Somehow, though, Mikasa thought that they didn't shine quite so bright to her anymore. No when she compared them to Levi's eyes. She looked at him and sighed in contentment.

"What the hell are you staring at me for?" He asked, snapping Mikasa out of her thoughts. Her face flushed a deep red at the fact that she got caught.

"You have nice eyes," Mikasa blurted before she could stop herself. It only added further to her embarrassment when Levi looked at her as if she was insane. " I mean—They're gray. I, I never noticed before is all," She elaborated. When he just continued to stare at her, she flipped over to her side, her back facing him, to hide the flush of her cheeks and ears.

_I'm such an idiot,_ she scolded herself. _Why would I say that? _

"Mikasa, you're being stranger than usual tonight."

When her face finally settled back to her usual pale complexion,. she switched sides so that she can face him. "Corporal," she started, hesitantly, "What are you going to do now that the titans are all gone?"

"I'm not too sure. All I know is that I want to have a peaceful life. A simple life." He replied. "What about you?"

"I want to settle down. I want to get married, start a family, and be a simple house wife." Was her response. That's always been her endgame. No matter if the titans still continued to populate the world, all she wants is a life similar to the one her mother and father once had.

"Okay."

"Huh?" Mikasa asked.

"Let's do it"

Mikasa's eyes grew wide as she assessed his words. _Let's do it. Let's get married and start a family._

_"Corporal—"_

"For fucks sake, Mikasa, just marry me." He rolled his eyes. He sat up, leaned down, and placed a small kiss on her lips. It wasn't the most romantic of proposals, neither was it the most eloquent of word choice, but Mikasa hadn't really expected it at all, and it brought tears to her eyes. "Also, call me Levi. I'm not a corporal or your squad captain anymore. I'm your fiancé."

"Okay."

"And our futures are gonna pretty damn peaceful Mikasa. We've both have dealt with pretty shitty lives and conditions, but we'll change that."

"Okay."

And suddenly, the glow surrounding Levi hadn't stopped at his eyes. It surrounded his whole being.


	3. Day Four: Rebirth

Ugh, so I know this is a day late, but I had regents today. For those of you who don't live in New York State, they're literally the most annoying tests that only those within NYS take. So I'm posting this and the fifth day, today.

I originally planned on making a sad thing where it showed Mikasa or Levi dying awfully in the beginning, but it didn't really fit with day three, so I just decided that the two would meet and remember each other. Since it's Levi's birth flower, I decided to make it from his perspective (I'm not creative enough or a good enough write to incorporate it in any other way, lol) Also, the ending's a bit rushed.

* * *

Rivamika Week: Day Four (Daffodils/Narcissus)Levi's birth flower

Prompt: Resurrecting into another timeline.

**I Dreamed of You**

She was here again.

Levi glared at her from his position behind the check out desk. The girl he was staring at came to the local library he worked at every friday (not that he was keeping count) so her presence felt pretty familiar. He noted her black hair that ended below her shoulders looked slightly wavy today, instead of the usually pin straightness. She wasn't wearing makeup, per usual, except this time she had on a little bit of mascara. Pity, he thought, she looked cuter without it.

Levi may or may not have a crush on the stranger. A stranger who's name he did not know. A stranger who smelled like fresh laundry and strawberries. A stranger who had pretty skin, soft and clear, and all he wanted to do was touch her face. Hold her hand. A stranger who, in his opinion, was way out of his league.

Yet, he can't help but feel that there's something off about her. To him, she's pretty, exceptionally so—thank god for her genetics—but there's been tons of girls like her before, yet he's never batted an eyelash to them. He's never really spoken to her either. The only words exchanged between them were '_Can you check this out for me?_' and '_Sure._' Nothing more and nothing less. However, he just can't help but feel drawn towards her. He doesn't know her, or what she's like for that matter, all he knows is that she feels _familiar._

"Uhm..sir?"

A light voice pulls him out of his thoughts and he's face to face, nearly—she's taller, to the girl he's been thinking about. "What?" He asked, and though it sounded gruff, she looked unaffected by it.

"Can you help me check this out?"

He nearly rolled his eyes before replying, "Whatever." The same damn words every time. He didn't know why it pissed him off, but it did. When he went to grab the book, he noticed she had a slightly baffled look in her eyes. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I swear, It's like I've met you before." She looked at him so expectantly, as if willing him to think something.

"You come here every damn week," He shrugged off.

She bit her lip, as if to hold back a retort. "That's not what I meant. I mean it's like I've personally known you before. I don't know…Maybe in another life?" He wanted to choke himself for nearly believing it too, but instead he replied with another short, blunt answer.

"Are you sure you're not just being stupid?"

And almost instantly, as if flickering a light switch, her face grew darker. He gulped and looked at her a bit apprehensively.

"Fine. Whatever, forget I said anything, midget!" She bit out angrily. She grabbed the book out of his hand and stomped out of the library, but not before saying, "Levi is a stupid name!"

Levi just watches her go off, not even asking her how she knew his name. For some reason, he feels like they've had an argument like this before and he can only wish to pull his hair apart for catching an attitude with his crush. He didn't know why, but her presence just felt so familiar, and it felt like, embarrassingly enough, that he knows her from somewhere. And it's certainly not this life. Levi never forgets a face.

He thought about it more. Exactly what does he recognize from her? He could say her hair, but tons of girls have straight black hair. Maybe it was her eyes? But he's seen black eyes on other girls before her, though, he's never seen eyelashes quite as long. Her personality? It's not a very good option considering today was the first day they actually exchanged more than a few words.

_What is it?_

That night when he went to sleep, he dreamt of her. Or, somebody that looked like her.

She swung around on wires, and mercilessly killed giant, humanoid creatures. Creatures that he read about in history books. She looked so graceful, a red scarf wrapped around her neck, sometimes flowing in the breeze behind her as she swung from tree to tree. Sometimes, she pulled it over her mouth when she felt remorseful or sad, or sometimes she would wear it tightly to hide marks on her neck.

He dreamt of her saying his name in husky whispers, laughter, and annoyance. He heard his voice say a name to her, and almost instantly, he woke up.

_Mikasa._

He suddenly couldn't wait until next friday, because he finally remembered why she was so familiar. Why he always couldn't place something about her. She always felt off and now he knows 's because once upon a time they knew each other. Really, really, really knew each other.

He loved her.

So when friday came along, and he saw her, he couldn't help but feel so anxious. What if she didn't remember him? What if she had a different lover?

"Hey, shorty, can you please check out this book? Oh, and return this one?"

"Yeah, sure thing," pause, "Mikasa."

She stopped. Her eyes were wide in shock, and they looked wet. Her hands were still and she kept her gaze on them.

"Mikasa." He repeated. Her head whipped up so fast he nearly had whiplash (okay, lame sentence). Her eyes definitely were wet, and it looked like she was about to cry. Funny, this Mikasa is way more in touch with her feelings than he remembered her. Slowly, he cupped her cheek with his hand and repeated her name once more. "Mikasa?"

"Levi..." She broke into tears. "You really remembered me."

"Yeah, I did."

"I came by here every friday, just so I could see you. I came by hoping you'd remember..and you did."

His heart lurched and he pulled Mikasa into a bone crushing hug. "Of course I'd remember you, idiot. It's hard to forget those that are precious to you."

"I love you."

"Yeah...me too."

This time, she kissed him, and Levi couldn't help but smile into the kiss, deepening it. _What a great ending,_ he thought. _To be happy with her in a universe not so fucked up._


	4. Day Five: Sincerity

This is kind of a fail. I did this soooo last minute, and it's extremely short. There was supposed to be over 1,000 words for this, but I realized I didn't have time, so this is all I can give, sadly. I've just gotten home from my job, and I had to finish the fourth day right after. Busy, busy... WELL, leave me a review please?

* * *

Rivamika Week Day Five: Violets/Mikasa's birth flower

Prompt: Preserving honestly in a conversation or written form.

True Feelings

"Levi, I want to tell you something."

Levi looked up from his paper work—lately it's been like he received too much of it, people always need something to be signed—and looked up at Mikasa. His brows furrowed as she appeared a bit…nervous? Mikasa tended to not get nervous easily, so whatever she wanted to talk to him about must be very serious.

"What is it?" He rested his palm on his cheek and looked at her expectantly. She sighed a bit, out of relief or disappointment, he couldn't tell, and she sat on his bed. Twiddling her thumbs, she finally spoke.

"I love you." She said. Levi stared at her, confused. Why is she telling him this? He's heard it before. He knows that she loves him.

"I do too—"

"I love you, and that scares me." Biting her lower lip, she continued. "It scares me, because there's always the possibility that sometime later, somewhere in the future, something will happen to you, and I'll be hurt. Or something will happen to me, and you'll be hurt."

"What are you talking about?"

"But I still continue to love you, because I know your worth loving. You really, really, really are. You treat me as an individual and you respect me and my abilities, but you're not afraid to criticize me. You don't treat me like I'm perfect, but you still do. You know that as a human being I have flaws, yet you still treat me as if I'm flawless.

"I've probably stared at you far too much for it to be considered normal, haha," She laughed slightly, but her voice started to shake. "I mean, you've always got a scowl on your face, but whenever you're alone with me, it's like you get…_softer. _I like all your sides, though. Your soft, cold, hard, gruff, and kind sides. All of them, because they're so you."

"Mikasa…" Levi whispered, because really, what else can he say? She kind of seriously poured her feelings out to him in a way that is so unlike Mikasa. _I need to follow up, _he thought. _I need to, because why would she tell me this?_

_"__Levi._ I don't want to hear anything. I just wanted to tell you everything for once and for all, because I usually don't," She smiled so softly, his head almost burst. "Besides," She said, getting dangerously close to him, her smile growing into a suggestive smirk, "You can respond later tonight." She replied, loosening the scarf on her neck.

Oh, and that he did. Later that evening, he whispered confessions of love against her neck, ear, lips until she was consumed in his affections.


End file.
